


Giant

by BeAfraidOfWhatIAm



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Luke, Dominant Bottom, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, M/M, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeAfraidOfWhatIAm/pseuds/BeAfraidOfWhatIAm
Summary: The one where Michael is a 6"11 (2,10m) basketball player and Luke is determined to find out if other parts of him are as big aswell





	Giant

"Please…" The black haired boy moaned as the younger one sucked the tip of his cock in his mouth and pressed his tongue against the precum leaking slit.   
"Patience, big boy" Luke said smirking slightly, loving how he had the giant boy at his mercy. 

The older boy struggled against the restraints and moved his hips to find friction against his angry red cock. His pupils were wide and sweat made his dark hair stick to his forehead. 

He tried to suppress a whimper but failed, letting out tiny cries that reminded Luke of kittens. And he got off on it. He's never seen something - someone who made him that horny like that man in front of him. 

"What do you want, Michael?" He sat on the older boys belly and leaned forward, grazing his teeth over the sensitive nipples of the basketball player which had him swearing in pleasure. 

"I don't wanna hear you curse again, are we clear?" Lukes hands found their way to Michaels thoat and grabbed it, squeezing and looking into his eyes. 

The dark haired boy froze in his movements and swallowed, trying to suck in a breath. "Yes sir" He gasped and Luke let go.

A part of him wanted to sit down on the older boys huge cock immediately but he wanted to torture the star of the basketballteam a bit more. 

He started rubbing Michaels cock against his hole, the thin lace of his panties preventing him to slide down on it by accident.

"I bet you want to feel me, am I right, Michael?" He moaned, moving up and down fast, rubbing the cock on his ass and stroking his own one at the same time. "Cant wait for you to fill me up with that huge dick of yours. Stretching me more than anyone else ever did, probably hurting so bad but so, so good. Maybe I can't even walk tomorrow, showing everyone how hard you fucked me. Still gaping open, hole unable to close because that fat cock of yours destroyed my ass"

Luke felt the dick in his hand twitching and he knew the other boy was on the edge. Just a few more tugs and the game was over. So he squeezed the base of the cock to prevent him from coming. "You'd like that, don't you? Almost had you blowing your load before i even sat on you…"

Michael was actually crying by now. His dick hurt so bad by now and if he could look down he'd see it an angry red and purple, having to cum so very bad. He bucked his hips up in frustration which resulted in Luke sharply pinching his nipples, making him cry out once more. 

"Luke, please" He whimpered, staring at the blonde Boy and moved his hips slightly. "Let me come" The dark haired boy even started begging and the blonde loved having controll over that huge man. 

Michael was a mess. Tears were running down his cheeks and the younger boy was quick to kiss them away. "I'm gonna make this good for you. Just wait a bit longer, big boy" He whispered next to his ear and sucked a hickey in the pale and soft skin which bloomed bright red almost immediately. "Gonna have to prep me first. We wouldn't want to damage my ass beyond repair, would we?" 

The blonde boy waited until the older boy shook his head before shoving two fingers roughly inside Michaels mouth. "Suck them" he demanded and started fingerfucking the other boys throat until he gagged with watery eyes and begged around the digits in his mouth. 

Being nice for once, Luke removed his fingers and started stretching himself while grinding against the big cock in front of him slightly. He knew that the soft friction did nothing to ease Michaels need, frustrating him instead. 

"Mhh I'm already there…" He murmured while adding a third long finger and prepared himself for the biggest dick he's ever had before. "But I wanna hear you beg for it, alright?" 

The dark haired boy hastily nodded his head and started begging immediately.   
"I need it, please Lukey. It hurts so bad. Touch my cock, do something, I can't stand it anymore. I'll do everything, just do something" He started sobbing in desperation and the younger boy could feel a pleasant tingle in his stomach when he heard that. 

He kind of wanted to test the other boys limits and tease him more, edging him for hours and leave him begging desperate for an orgasm for days, but he knew this was new to the older boy. He would go easy on him today. 

So he put his panties aside and after rolling a condom on the length he let the head of it slide inside him. It was bigger than anything he ever had inside himself and it hurt, even after stretching himself with four of his fingers it felt like his hole would tear.

He liked it, loved the burn and the stretch and sat down slowly, taking his time and holding Mikeys hips down so he couldnt buck up. "Fuck, you're so big… hurts so good. I already love it…. Not even all of you inside me" 

Torturing slow he took all of the length and bottomed out. "You feel so good, Michael" he whispered and leaned forward to kiss his chin and licked over the other boys lips. "But we haven't even started yet, right? Do you want me to move?" He teased and circled the dark haired boys left nipple with his finger.   
"Please" The man beneath him groaned out and needing it as well he decided to stop torturing him and started to move his hips up and down.

He whispered dirty little things in Michael's ear and let out high pitched moans when the large cock in his guts grazed his prostate.

When the older boy gave an hard upward thrust and hit his special spot just right, Luke lost it.   
His knees wobbled and he fell down on the muscular chest under him and tried to catch his breath. He literally saw stars when he closed his eyes and had a weird taste in his mouth. He could taste that his orgasm was close and his body clenched even more, making Michael moan aswell.

A part of him wanted to let go and let the older boy fuck him until both of them were coming. But the bigger part was determined to stay in charge and control the big boy beneath him until he blew his load.   
So he gave everything and rode the cock quickly, let himself fall down and impale himself on the hard rod over and over until he felt the familiar tingle in his stomach that moved to his own dick and made him come hard with a loud moan without having touched himself once.

He barely felt Michael come in the condom only seconds later and only got up when the dark haired boy called out his name several times. 

Michael struggled against the handcuffs and whispering something, he heard but didn't understand.  
Luke felt dizzy, exhausted after the strongest orgasm ever.  
"Untie me Luke" 

Michael seemed to realize that Luke was about to fall asleep and needed him to comfort the younger boy, who had been torturing for almost an hour.

As soon as he felt the cuffs loosen he wrapped his arms around the delicate and much smaller man and pulled him on top of himself. 

He didn't say anything and he didn't need to. Both of them were comfortable in silence and just enjoyed the moment. 

Even though they barely knew each other, being together felt right and Michael didn't want to let him go. Ever.

Eventually they fell asleep and when Luke woke up in the morning, spooned by the big man and a hard cock pressing against his ass, he smiled and for the first time didn't feel the need to run away.

**Author's Note:**

> The tags say highschool but I'm to unfamiliar with any school systems but I imagined them both between 18 and 20.
> 
> Also this is my first time writing smut and English isn't my first language so please tell me if something bothers you or I used a wrong word or made grammatical errors. 
> 
> This is unbetad, I'd gladly accept any volunteers for beta reading my next work. 
> 
> If any tags are missing, please tell me, I'm still new to this
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
